Un cliché
by FaSCeN
Summary: La imaginación nos abandona cuando más la necesitamos!  Asi que hacemos uso de lo mas trillado... nos guste o no  YAOI  Pairing: FuumaxKamui y SeixSubaru


**El cliché del parque.**

**-**No sé que pienses pero… ésta situación es insoportable-

-Yo pienso igual…. ¿Por qué no se dará cuenta?-

-Um…. Es demasiado distraído… se da cuenta de cosas que nadie jamás notaria menos…. De lo él mismo siente.- los dos jóvenes conversaban a la salida del colegio. El de mirada amatista se mordía el labio retorciendo las manos con frustración su compañero trataba de no reír ante la cara se su compañero que ahora hacia un puchero.

–Además… ¡Es un impuntual!- el niño miraba el reloj impaciente.

-Cááálmate, no es para tanto… sólo lleva 10 minutos de atraso jeje- el otro miraba de reojo a su amigo amatista que dejo escapar un bufidito.

-¡Lo siento! En serio lo lamento- un auto se estaciono de forma violenta y un oji-verde se disculpaba a través de la ventanilla del copiloto.

-Ambos sabemos porque llegó tarde- susurró el más alto de los estudiantes al menor. El más pequeño rio por lo bajo.

-¿De qué se ríen? – un hombre alto y oji-ámbar se asomaba por la ventana del conductor.

-Bueno ya… vámonos ya tengo haaambre- dijo el oji-amatista mientras se subió a la camioneta junto con su amigo que reía a carcajada limpia.

Después de cenar Kamui estaba acostado en su cama, la almohada en su pecho la abrazaba con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño. Debía solucionar ésta situación de una vez por todas pero… ¿Cómo? Siguió pensando mientras miraba el cielo estrellado desde su ventana. La luz de la luna iluminaba parte de su oscura habitación y la brisa nocturna estaba fresca y relajante. Dio vueltas en la cama desarreglándola al exprimirse el cerebro. Quería algo original pero no… cuando más necesitaba de su imaginación y creatividad estás lo dejaban desamparado.

Tomo el teléfono derrotado por no pensar en algo mejor, marco el número… un timbrazo, dos, tres y la voz al otro lado del aparato contesto.

-Bueno-

-¿Bueno? ¿Subaru?-

-Sip, ¿Pasó algo Kamui?- el ojiverde se atraganto un poco con su panecillo al contestar.

-No, nada malo al menos. Te tengo una proposición para mañana pero prométeme, PROMÉTEME que no tienes nada pero NADA que hacer.- el oji-amatista cruzó los dedos.

-No, no tengo NADA de NADA. En serio.- Subaru contesto de forma solemne aunque Kamui no podía verlo.

-Bien... mira esto es lo que tengo pensado….- después de unos cuantos minutos de haber estipulado la situación con cada invitado Kamui se arrojo a la cama expectante, esperanzado y emocionado con su plan de reunión. Lo único que pedía era que funcionara…

-¡Buenos días!- Kamui estaba de muy buen humor. Los otros tres se sorprendieron bastante con su estado de ánimo.

Seishirou enarco una ceja al ver que Kamui estaba DEMASIADO alegre y su instinto lo asalto… el pequeño pelinegro tenía algo planeado entre manos, sonrió para sus adentros; dejaría al chico tener su rato de entretenimiento.

Fuuma simplemente sonrió al igual que Subaru aunque también presentían que algo estaba pasando.

-Nee Seishirou-san… ¿Alguna vez has ido a Odaiba?- Kamui lo miraba de una forma extrañamente infantil, llena de ilusión.

Seishirou abrió los ojos lo más que pudo… ¿Qué le pasaba al niño? Él jamás era así… y mucho menos con él pero se limito a seguirle el juego cuando el niño inesperadamente tomaba su mano, guiñándole y señalando a Subaru con un ligero movimiento. Al entender de lo que aquella salida trataba Seishirou le devolvió el guiño, susurrando la respuesta en el oído del menor.

Subaru ladeo la cabeza ante el comportamiento de Kamui para con Seishirou y se rasco la cabeza, tal vez Kamui había cambiado su opinión con respecto a Seishirou. Junto al oji-verde, un oji-miel sintió un jalón en el estómago y que algo le hacía hervir la sangre por ver a Kamui tan cerca de Seishirou y no entendía por qué.

Una vez encaminados hacia el parque Sei no dejaba de conversar con Kamui y Subaru. Fuuma estaba algo negligente, evitaba entrar en la conversación y cuando lo incluían contestaba con monosílabos, simplemente asentía o de plano ignoraba su inclusión.

Subaru y Kamui se encogían de hombros ante la reacción del basquetbolista.

Seishirou miraba por el espejo retrovisor las fugaces miradas del capitán hacia el menor de los pelinegros para luego desviarla hacia la ventanilla y por más que trataba no podía ocultar una sonrisa llena de ironía pero… pues eso hacia el juego mucho más divertido.

Ya que llegaron al parque el primero en salir fue Kamui que ni siquiera dejo bajar bien a Subaru y a Seishirou colgándose de sus brazos y corriendo hacia la entrada olvidándose por completo de Fuuma que iba hasta atrás. Subaru se zafó del agarre de Kamui y espero al joven de gafas cuadradas. Subaru seguía sin comprender la actitud de Kamui… pero que se le iba a hacer.

-Oye Fuuma ¿Qué le sucede a Kamui?-

-No sé…- el joven se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando aunque su voz sonaba algo molesta.

Delante de ellos los comploteadores mantenían su farsa.

-Kamui-kun… ¿En serio crees que funcione? Digo… Subaru-kun no es ese tipo de personas que saben lo que sienten, mucho menos lo que son los "celos"-

El oji-amatista soltó una risita –No sé… tal vez tengas razón pero pss… no perdemos nada con intentarlo ¿No crees?-

El alto trigueño sonrió malicioso antes de acercarse al oído del joven. –Yo creo que esto dará un giro inesperado-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué clase de giro?- Kamui no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba el veterinario.

-Jajaja… de nada Kamui-chan- el chaparrín lo miro interrogante y luego hizo un puchero. El otro simplemente volvió a reír.

Los otros dos jóvenes permanecían ignorantes de la situación. Fuuma sentía algo en el estómago. Una fierecilla que gruñía, cada gruñido que la criatura emitía le calentaba la sangre, haciéndolo desear arrancarle la cabeza a Seishirou pero no, debía tranquilizarse. Subaru por su parte sólo estaba confundido y extrañado aunque al mismo tiempo no le gustaba la cercanía con la que ambos actuaban ya que si iban a estar así no los hubieran invitado a él y Fuuma. Se detuvo en seco… Sumeragi Subaru ¿se sentía irritado?

-¡Miren! ¡Vamos a subirnos a ese!- el amatista salió corriendo hacia el juego.

-¿Y al menos te puedes subir?- preguntó Seishirou burlón.

-Sí, no tiene límite de estatura.- respondió el menor sacándole la lengua al mayor de los cuatro.

-¿Las tazas giratorias?- un enorme signo de interrogación apareció en el rostro de Subaru. -¿Estás seguro Kamui? Podrías marearte… todos podríamos marearnos.

-Huuum… eso es lo de menos… ¿Qué tal si se vomita? Y no solamente eso ¿Qué tal si se le ocurre hacerlo enfrente de todos lo que se suban al juego?- Kamui miró desconcertado a Fuuma no por lo que dijo si no el por el tono que utilizo.

-Cómo en la película… ¡ah! ¿Cómo se llama? (1)- Seishirou cerraba los ojos mientras trataba de recordar el nombre del film.

-Bueno eso no interesa… ¿nos vamos a subir o qué?- Kamui jaló a Subaru por la manga de su saco y a Seishirou por el cinturón. Medio giro el rostro para dirigirse a Fuuma. –Si no quieres subirte no lo hagas, no estás obligado a hacerlo.- dicho eso se llevo a los otros dos al juego dejando a Fuuma con el rostro desencajado y las manos temblando de ira.

El oji-miel no entendía nada pero la actitud de Kamui hacía mella en él. Fuuma sabía bien que él no era de lo que se enojaban; mucho menos lo demostraba por lo tanto decidió no acompañarlos en el juego, dar una vuelta antes de explotar y arruinar la salida.

Subaru, Seishirou y Kamui ya estaban sentados en una de las tazas que era de un tono verde. Kamui codeo a Seishirou de forma disimulada, aunque tratándose de Subaru jamás lo habría notado si hubiera sido justo en su cara, señalo la taza y después al onmyouji de forma traviesa.

-Ah Subaru-kun ¿sabes? Hoy te ves especialmente lindo. Y la luz del sol resalta la belleza de tus ojitos verdes.

Subaru se sonrojo furiosamente, la lengua se le trababa buscando las palabras adecuadas y contestar o mínimo devolver el halago al guapo veterinario, quien obviamente se veía… más atractivo de lo normal y no llevaba su típico traje lo cual era novedad. Kamui se mordía el labio y desviaba la mirada tratando de no reírse de la torpe timidez (N/A: me sonó a canción de los 90´s xD) de su amigo oji-verde.

-Gra-gracias Seishirou-san t-tu ta-tam-también te ves bien.- Seishirou se limito a sonreír ante el cumplido, ligeramente forzado pero sincero del menor.

Antes de que otra palabra fuera dicha el juego comenzó. Al principio la velocidad era lenta y agradable, con forme pasaba el tiempo la velocidad aumento y las siluetas comenzaban a difuminarse en un halo redondo y brillante. Pasados unos minutos los tres chicos bajaron tambaleándose, caminaban de ladito y sacudían la cabeza de vez en vez para restablecer el sentido del equilibrio.

Fuuma les dedico una mirada divertida y ligeramente asombrada ya que ninguno vomito a pesar de que lucían un tono algo verdoso por las nauseas.

Kamui se le quedo viendo al basquetbolista y retiro su mirada con orgullo. Fuuma sintió una punzada por la acción del menudo amatista. Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza y se encogieron de hombros. Nadie comprendía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo y probablemente jamás lo harían así que era mejor tratar de ignorarlo.

-¿Y… ahora a cuál?-

-Mmm… ¿Por qué no escoges tu Fuuma-kun?- Seishirou saco al muchacho de sus pensamientos. Fuuma sin querer le dedico una mirada fría. El otro sólo enarco una ceja y sonrió de lado.

-Bueno… ¿la casita de terror?- no se oía muy convencido pero al menos era una opción. Kamui no lo desaprobó pero tampoco apoyo la oferta, simplemente… se quedo callado evitando encontrar la mirada color miel que lo taladraba en tanto Subaru solo asintió mientras él pensaba en su propia sugerencia.

-Decidido, la siguiente parada ¡la casita del terror!- un muy animado veterinario tomo a Subaru de la mano, haciendo que un tono rosado coloreara sus mejillas, dejando atrás a los otros dos. Kamui de cerca y Fuuma algo rezagado.

Fuuma miraba de manera insistente a Kamui que a pesar de sentir esos ojos clavándose en su delicada figura no volteaba, la razón…. Simple furia y quizá algo de incertidumbre. ¿QUÉ demonios pasaba con Fuuma?

Delante de ellos Subaru peleaba con sus propias dudas y fantasmas; por ejemplo, ¿Por qué Seishirou lo ponía tan nervioso? O ¿Por qué se volvía tan torpe para el momento de hablar? O ¿Qué decir de su forma de sonrojarse ante sus comentarios, algunos de doble sentido? En sus jóvenes y ajetreados 21 años nada parecido le había sucedido.

El joven veterinario era su ídolo, cierto; Seishirou podría parecer algo sádico y radical al momento de tratar a los animales pero no cabía la menor duda de que era EXCELENTE, entregado a su profesión, por demás joven (N/A: aquí Sei-chan tiene 26 añitos n_ñ ¿está bien no? XD) y famoso entre sus colegas. Asediado por las jovencitas, envidado por unos y admirado por otros, Sakurazuka Seishirou-sensei era el mejor profesor. Como persona a Subaru le parecía interesante, amable, cordial, educado, su sentido del humor era… algo negro pero… podía catalogarlo como una buena persona, con sus defectos, virtudes y secretos.

-¿Subaru-kun? ¿Te sientes bien?- la aterciopelada y grave voz de su orientador lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndolo enrojecer por tercera vez en el día debido a la cercanía de sus rostros.

-S-si… si estoy bien. Estaba pensando en unas cosas… pero ya estoy de nuevo en la tierra.-

-Perfecto, porque ¡hemos llegado a la casita del terror! ¡Muajaja!.

-Sei-senpai…no sé… creo que el papel de vampiro te queda bien ¿Tú qué crees Subaru?- Kamui coloco una mano bajo su mentón analizando con ojo crítico al profesor de zoología. Subaru lo observo también.

-Ps… si ¿No? La verdad yo no sé mucho de eso.

Seishirou saco un pañuelo de su chamarra y se seco las 'lágrimas'.

-Creo que no Kamui-chan. Subaru-kun esta dudando.-

- Subaru eres un desconsiderado. Se honesto.-

Subaru no sabía si contestar o esconderse debajo de una piedra. La encrucijada estaba justo enfrente suyo, por un lado si respondía de forma sincera de que en EFECTO Seishirou se vería INCREÍBLEMENTE atractivo, obvio también SEXY; Kamui y Seishirou lo traerían de bajada lo que le restaba de vida; y en el otro camino lastimaría Seishirou bueno, él sabía que era un juego pero no siempre… ¿Qué hacer?

-Y ¿Fuuma?-

El alto oji-ámbar y el menudo amatista enarcaron una ceja.

-¿Fuuma qué tiene que ver en esto?- Kamui cuestionó ligeramente irritado y sorprendido por la curva lanzada.

-Si… ¿Cómo crees que se vería Fuuma de vampiro Kamui? – Subaru sonrió con algo de malicia. Seishirou lo acompaño. Ambos miraron ávidos a Kamui quien siguió como si nada.

-Supongo que bien, digo…. Fuuma no es nada desagradable visualmente y tiene personalidad.- su respuesta llena de seguridad y normalidad dejo helados a los dos mayores. Fuuma logró escuchar lo que habían dicho y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Creo que mejor entramos de una vez-

-Si tienes razón Subaru-kun.-

Minutos después…

-¡Buuuu! Que verdadero F-R-A-U-D-E. Eso no asusta pero ni a un niño de kinder.- el de mirada violácea hacia un puchero y miraba ceñudo a la 'Casita del terror'

-Jeje eso opinas tu Mui-chan… porque Subaru-kun si pegó uno que otro saltito.- Subaru miraba apenado a su profesor. Eso sí que era el colmo su propio maestro lo delataba y a parte de todo lo había VISTO hacer uno de sus tantos osos.

-Es que ¿No me digan que eso del final no los sorprendió? –

-¡Naaah!-

-Sinceramente… no-

-Bueno…. y ¿tu Fuuma-kun te sorprendió? – Subaru le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

-Pueees… si algo. La verdad este juego no me divirtió.- Kamui solo bufo bajito y le dio la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bien… sigues tu Subaru-kun. Ilumínanos con tu elección.- Sakurazuka-sensei le sonreía al oji-esmeralda. Por un segundo, sólo por un segundo Subaru notó algo diferente en su mirar pero no supo que era.

-Pues el laberinto de espejos está cerca. ¿Les parece bien? Además… no sé cómo que me da mucha curiosidad ver si somos capaces de sal…-

-¡Qué matado eres!- Kamui rompió a reír aunque no le duró mucho Seishirou le dedico una mirada capaz de acribillar a cualquiera y Subaru se apeno por milésima vez y un atisbo de tristeza se asomó en el médium. –Lo siento Subaru. Esa opción suena muy divertida es mas ¿por qué no hacemos equipo? Y a ver quién sale primero. ¿Va?-

-Eso suena muy bien. Perfecto. Ustedes dos juntos- el veterinario a punto a Kamui y a Fuuma de forma inocente y menos sugerente posible aunque su sonrisa lo delataba. –y Subaru-kun y yo. Y el equipo que pierda…

-Invita la comida- Kamui término la frase al mismo tiempo que un sonido gutural proveniente de su estómago. –Si O.K ya tengo hambre. .

-Es un trato.- el mayor extendió la mano y estrecho la del pequeño.

-Bien… Entremos-

El laberinto de espejos era bastante amplio quizás o de plano no eran nada buenos en eso de resolver acertijos o su sentido de la orientación les fallaba de forma monstruosa. Ya llevaban unos 15 minutos andando y no tenían ni la más remota idea de estar acercándose a la salida.

Por otro lado la incomodidad del silencio no ayudaba que digamos. No se dirigían palabra alguna, solamente alguna fugaz mirada de advertencia al chocar con un espejo o un callejón sin salida.

Kamui ya estaba hartándose del mal, pésimo, humor de su amigo.

-Vientos… otro callejón sin salida y me parece que hemos pasado por aquí unas dos veces.- trato de hacer platica pero Fuuma…

Fuuma sencillamente asintió.

El de mirar amatista empezó a irritarse de nueva cuenta. Antes de que el alto trigueño diera otro paso fue empujado contra uno de los espejos. Tal vez Kamui se veía delicado, o incluso sumiso pero si tenía dos cosas… carácter y determinación.

-Me podrías explicar que es lo que sucede contigo.- no era pregunta, era una exigencia.

-Nada… ¿Por qué mejor no te vas con Sei- sensei y a mí me dejas en paz de una buena vez?- aparto el brazo de Kamui de un jalón, zarandeando un poco al más joven.

-Yo no caigo con esa Monou Fuuma. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Dímelo. Y ¿A qué viene eso de Seishirou?

-…-

En ese instante, como una cubetada de agua helada, le cayó el veinte y las palabras de Seishirou… _'esto dará un giro inesperado' _pero…. No. No podía ser… ¿Fuuma estaba celoso?

Fuuma giro sobre sus pasos al escuchar la risa de Kamui ligeramente descontrolada y bastante escandalosa.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?- el muchacho se deslizaba por la pared, unas lagrimitas bajaban por sus mejillas y se agarraba el estómago debido al esfuerzo.

-S-s-siii- m-muy bi-b-bien- el muchacho respiraba entrecortado y un tono rojo coloreaba su, normalmente pálida, tez.

El mayor se rasco la cabeza… definitivamente Kamui andaba muuuuy extraño.

Al darse la vuelta una mano delicada y pequeña atrapo el dobladillo de su camiseta, el dueño de la mano se puso de pie aventándose sobre el otro y desbalanceándolo al tiempo que sus labios se encontraban.

El alto puso sus manos en la cintura del de cabellos color ébano para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo hasta que no supieran donde comenzaba uno y donde terminaba el otro.

El menudo pelioscuro enredo los brazos en el cuello del ojimiel, sus finos dedos acariciándole la nuca para incitarlo a seguir y los otros atrapando el grueso cabello en su puño.

El beso siguió, la temperatura aumentando en ambos cuerpos, la pasión a flor de piel y el suministro de aire decayendo en sus pulmones.

-¿Por qué estás celoso?- el pequeño amatista quería saber el por qué, con la respiración agitada.

El mayor recargó su frente en la de Kamui, seguía abrazándolo por la cintura y de vez en cuando se movía a la espaldita masajeándola con cariño.

-No sé… no me gusta que le coquetees.- reprochó sosteniendo su profunda mirada color miel con la testaruda mirada violácea.

-Pero… Fuuma no es lo que crees. Tú sabes porque lo hago. Me sorprende de ti. No tienes por qué estar celoso. A ver contéstame algo… ¿A quién beso todos los días?- Kamui rió bajito al ver que Monou Fuuma, el capitán del equipo escolar de baloncesto, estudiante prominente y con miles de fans se sonrojaba por una inocente pregunta.

-A… ¿A mí?- un beso en su mejilla.

-Correcto joven. ¿Quién me abraza?-

-Yo- otro beso.

-Excelente Monou-kun. Hum ¿Qué más?... ¡Ah! ¿Junto a quién amanezco prácticamente todas las mañanas? Y no me refiero solamente a compartir habitación si no la cama de vez en vez.-

Fuuma quería que la tierra lo tragase ahí mismo. Kamui se sonreía al ver que parecía un tomate de cabello negro y alborotado. Un muy lindo tomate.

-No escuche su respuesta o ¿Es qué a caso necesita un incentivo?- susurro de forma lujuriosa el amatista.

-…- Fuuma no podía responder, la vergüenza lo invadía y el calor aun dominaba su ser.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kamui separó su frente de la de Fuuma para estar en donde realmente debía apenas alcanzando el pecho del basquetbolista. Deposito un beso, apenas un roce de sus labios sobre la playera cubriendo la piel canela. Fuuma se mordió el labio y se estremeció cuando otras fugaces caricias labiales fueron depositadas en cada rincón de su pecho, cuello, clavícula, mandíbula y brazos. Las manitas se apoyaban en su fuerte abdomen, acariciando sutilmente con las puntas, difícilmente haciendo contacto pero capaz de quemar la piel debajo en un instante.

-Fuuma…- un murmullo apenas… sugerente, hasta cierto punto lascivo. Sensual.

-Kamui…- las varoniles manos del basquetbolista sujetaron el angelical rostro, observando la boquita rojiza, y las largas pestañas. -… ¿No te han dicho que jamás deberías decir el nombre de alguien de esa manera? Podría que esa persona no se contenga y…

-¿Y?-

-Bueno…- delineó los labios color cereza usando su lengua, se oyó un gemidito cuando mordió el labio inferior algo fuerte, y su ansiosa lengua entro a la húmeda cavidad. El menor se aferro a la ancha espalda enterrando los dedos y jalándolos hacia abajo. Sus cuerpos se unieron, luego sus caderas. Fuuma gruño ante el contacto. El grito de Kamui quedó ahogado por la poderosa unión de sus labios.

Lo más factible es que perderían la apuesta pero… ¿Qué más daba? Preferían aclarar las cosas de una vez y no tener que esperar. Si el lugar no era el indicado… ¿Qué? En ese lugar, a esa hora los únicos que estaban en el parque eran ellos cuatro.

A fuera del laberinto de espejos un oji-verde y un trigueño esperaban a que ciertos preparatorianos salieran del juego.

El humor del estudiante de veterinaria mejoro notablemente al salir. Ellos recorrieron el laberinto en 12 minutos. La mayoría la descifro su compañero de equipo pero había sido bastante divertido.

Seishirou sonreía ante la cara de felicidad de Subaru. Ese chico era tan simple e inocente. Una pequeña competencia ganada y su rostro se le iluminaba. En ese momento Subaru volteo a verlo algo desconcertado pero después sólo le sonrió. El profesor se asombro y desvió la mirada al sentir que la sangre le inundaba las mejillas.

Pasaron 10 minutos más y no había señal de los muchachos. Subaru se rascaba la cabeza. El laberinto no era taaan grande ni complicado…

-Nee Subaru-kun algo vibra en tu chaqueta.

El pobre chico pego un salto al escuchar la voz de su profesor susurrando en su oído y el condenado aparato vibrando como un desquiciado. Un trabajo, seguro.

-Ah… disculpa Seishirou-san debo atender esto.

El de saco blanco conversaba de forma tranquila y pausada. El oji-ámbar lo miraba ir y venir, asintiendo y tallándose los ojos con frustración.

-Ah… ¿Aun no salen?

El de mirada ambarina negó con la cabeza y por dentro reía con ganas. Ya molestaría a los tortolos.

-Lo siento pero debo retirarme. No creí que surgiría trabajo pero ps…. Si salió.- agacho la cabeza realmente se la estaba pasando bien. El mayor noto su decepción y se apresuro a consolarlo.

-No te preocupes Subaru-kun tu trabajo es importante. Ya habrá alguna otra ocasión.

El aludido levantó la vista cuando una mano se puso en su hombro reconfortándolo y… por un momento el sopor lo invadió, una respiración choco con la suya, sentía cosquillas en la nariz, el dorso de una mano acaricio su mejilla al mismo tiempo que su delgada figura se estremecía, cerró los ojos.

Al fin después de tanto tiempo pudo probar esos delgados labios, una dulce epifanía se mostraba ante él. Sintió su lengua apoyada en sus dientes, anhelante por salir pero no, lo mejor era ir despacio. Subaru era un principiante de eso le cabía la menor duda.

Subaru creyó que ese beso duró unos cuantos segundos pero sus plumones agradecieron cuando el más alto se separo de él de forma lenta. Poco a poco Subaru encontró esa enigmática mirada color ámbar que tanto le gustaba. La sangre le subió a las mejillas. No lo podía creer… ¡¿Besó a su maestro? El joven comenzó a balbucear, mientras se alejaba con la cabeza gacha y respirando agitado por la sorpresa. ¡Su PRIMER beso! Y no sólo eso sino que aparte ¡Con SU maestro! ¡Qué b-o-r-c-h-o-n-o-s-o! Seishirou lo miró entre divertido y confundido.

Antes de que el oji-verde echara a correr lo abrazo recargando su mentón en el sedoso cabello negro. Subaru se dejo hacer sin replicar pero la pena no se la quitaba nadie.

-¿Tan malo fue?-

-¡NO!- una risa grave y sedosa revolvió ligeramente la fina cabellera. Subaru se sentía morir de la vergüenza. El día no podía empeorar.

Un travieso chiflido les hizo girar la cabeza. Kamui y Fuuma estaban parados en la salida tomados de las manos y entrelazando los dedos.

-Lo mismo digo- Subaru se removió ocultando su rostro profundamente en el pecho del veterinario que ya le dolía pero la inocencia del joven era lo que mas le gustaba.

Fuuma abrazo al amatista por la pequeña cintura, sin soltarle las manos y camino con él en ese bizarro ángulo. Kamui soltó una risita.

-¿Y?- Seishirou ya sabía pero molestar era entretenido.

-¿Y qué de que o con qué?- Fuuma sabia a que se refería Seishirou pero ya le contaría en otra ocasión.

-Nos fue muy bien- aseguró Kamui. Subaru enterró el rostro, Seishirou lo apego más a su cuerpo, los otros dos solamente sonreían. ¡Al menos funciono el cliché del parque!

::::::::::::::::::::::::

NA: Hola! Bueno que les parecio les gustoo! Eso espero

Ya saben se acepta de tooodo en su review! n_n

Gracias por leeR! n.n


End file.
